Clarie
by xstephaniex2
Summary: Chloe gets to do a project with the kid she can't stand, Nevin. Nevin trys to get close to Chloe and Chloe finds it strange. Nevin is hiding something and so is Chloe.


"Hurry up, Chloe."

I opened the door, "Are you happy Seth."

Seth gave me a face of excitement, I really dislike when he tells me to hurry up. I wanted this day to go by fast, I hate Mondays. I grab my book bag, toke one last look in the mirror and left the house. Nicole was waiting for me in her car. Nicole is my best friend, she can be kind of a smartass. She has curly brown hair up to her shoulders, big green eyes, and long eyelashes.

"You ready, Chloe?"Nicole said, while looking on her cell phone.

"Yes" I said.

Nicole started talking about summer coming closer and how she was going to spend it in Florida, with her dad and stepmom. I didn't say much I just let her, talk the whole way to school. I mean I was paying attention to her, most of the time. When we stopped, I realized we were in the school parking lot. Nicole saw her boyfriend and walked towards him, leaving me behind. Her boyfriend is Eric Warner, his a football player. Eric is a tall muscular guy, with chestnut brown short hair and hazel eyes. Nicole looked at me and nodded, she was going to meet me in English class. I came late to English class, because I was called to the main office. I dislike going to the main office when your little brother gets into fights and you have to put some common sense into them. I of all people get to go talk to my little brother Seth. I can't believe Seth gets into fights, a month away from summer. When I reached English, Mr. Marines was catching everyone's attention when he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new assignment. You will have a topic within the mythical creatures list. I want a three page paper on the topic I picked out for you and your partner. Don't get too excited about the partner part. I choose them already, when I call your name out go sit next to your partner."

While Mr. Marines was calling names, I was talking to Nicole.

"Why were you late" Nicole said with her eyes wide. Like they are bigger without her opening them anymore.

"Seth got into a fight with Andrew, and Mrs. Adamson wanted me to talk so common sense to Seth. That's all"

"Wow, your little brother needs to lay off the fights for awhile. Why would he fight now, there is only about one month left of school?"

I just put my hands on my face. I then heard my name, and looked up.

"Chloe, your partner is Nevin Veuric." I shot my eyes across the room to Nevin. He was staring at me and he then smiled. He patted the chair next to him. Nicole gave me a look and mouthed good luck. I rolled my eyes at her; she knows how much I hate Nevin. I got my books and moved to the chair next to him. Nevin was the capital of the football team, he was the guy that every girl wanted to date in this school. Sadly girls in this school aren't attracting to him, he doesn't date girls in this school according to Nicole's gossip group. Nevin, also like Eric is tall and muscular. Nevin has dark brown short hair. He has these eyes that girls dream about, there like a brown honey color. I opened my notebook, and notice Nevin staring at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

He was just staring at me, with those honey eyes. Of course, I just stared back. When Mr. Marines came to our table, we both look at him.

"Chloe, Nevin, your paper is based on Idukule"

What the hell is an Idukule? I believe if I ask Mr. Marines what is it he would say, you will tell me when you finish your report. Mr. Marines shot us one look and left our table. I was thinking that maybe it was one ugly weird creature, which lives in a cave or something. It has one pretty fucked up name, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's a sea creature. I then heard somebody speak. It was Nevin.

"Hmm, I guess we should start researching, or do you want to continue our starring." First time I heard him speak to me, that was a shocker. I think I would hear him more since we have this report to do. I bet he is going to let me do all the work and he gets the A without helping me. What a jerk?

"Research" I said looking for my pen.

Nevin went up to Mr. Marines and told him if me and him can work in the library. I grab my books and headed towards the library, with of course my very personal dog, Nevin. I hate Nevin so much, I mean his the jock of the school and his an ass to everyone accept his football team. The last time I spoke to him was when one of his teammates got into a fight with my brother Seth and his friend Reynold. I tried to break Seth and Reynold, Nevin was holding back his teammate Tyler. I was screaming at Seth and Reynold for fighting, and Nevin was screaming at ME. "Control your little puppy, before they really get hurt!" That got my on fire, I was going to jump on him until Reynold grabbed me by my waist. Look now where I am, in the library with the guy I want to punch in the face. Nevin picked the spot on the back floor of the library, the library was quiet and with tons of shelves with books. He picked the back of most of shelves, we sat on the floor. I mean nobody can see us, because we were blocked with tons of books on the shelves. Why would he choose this spot, he can't be seen with Chloe Lacey? He sat down on the floor, and just kept looking at me. Again with the staring, ughh! Why was he staring at me, is there something on my face, like come on now. I put my books on the floor, and headed to find books about Idukule.

Until something grabbed my shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" Nevin asked with a grin on his face.

"To get books about Idukules, since I am going to do all the work. While you chill back and get the good grade, right?" I sounded like a bitch, but hey that's the truth. Nevin's grin went away, and he stared at me again, those honey eyes were solid like it didn't have that moving honey feeling.

"Why do you always assume, I'm the one going to chill back. I have to put my part of it, as much as you do to. I also wanted to just talk to you, let's start the report tomorrow. "Early in the morning." Nevin wanted to talk to me, about what I sure didn't want to talk because I would end up punching him. I hate this kid, why would I want to talk to him, that would be the last thing on my list to do.

"Yes, you do have to put a part but I think it will be easier if you didn't get in my way of this. I can handle it on my own. You want to talk to me about what and I think you should know that tomorrow is Saturday. I don't want to take your time out of any football stuff you have." Just like that I walked away and found books about mythical creatures.

There was one huge book on the top shelve, I was looking for a chair so I can get up there. I managed to grab a chair I climb on it and I still couldn't reach the damn book. I thought if I stood on my tip toes that I would reach it. As I was reach, I felt the chair wobble and right there my chair was falling forward. I was ready to jump off and land because I was going to fell, until someone's hand held the chair and me in place. My eyes shot to the hand on me, Nevin, he was looking at me with a grin on his face. I really dislike this, grabbing my shoulder, then wanting to talk to me, now hand on my back. What the hell is going on, lately?

"Chloe, you act like a bitch to me, then walk away, and now I'm here to save you from falling off a chair. I mean this wouldn't have happened if you stayed with me, when I asked you too." My face was red because I didn't need any help from Mr. Veuric. When I opened my mouth to speak, Nevin got the book from the shelve and handed it to me. I was ready to respond to his comment he made before, but he interrupted me again.


End file.
